


Love At First Sight

by waterproofbacon



Series: Eyes Only For You [2]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Major Original Character(s), One Shot, Original Character(s), Soulmates, Spin-Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterproofbacon/pseuds/waterproofbacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her entire life, Safu has been right next to Shion, firmly in love with him and yet painfully aware of the fact that he was made for someone else. Now, Shion has found his soul mate, and Safu is forced to accept a fate that she has denied since childhood. Angry and upset, Safu gets another taste of fate when she literally bumps into her own soul mate.</p><p>A Safu one-shot spin off that takes place during Chapter 6 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4115047/chapters/9274123">Eyes Only For You.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the surprise I announced last week.  
> You didn't ask for it, so here you go.

Safu didn’t consider herself an angry person. She was normally calm, dramatic, yes, but she’d rarely ever felt as _livid_ as she felt now. She’d gone to bed angry and had somehow managed to wake up even worse than before. Safu hadn’t known that was possible, but hey, she’d always been an overachiever at heart.

The source of such anger was her best friend and crush, Shion, who had found a way to pursue the _one_ person she’d told him to avoid, Nezumi.

Nezumi was Bad. News. He’d come to their school with an awful reputation to begin with that was only supported by his permanent record- Safu had checked. Arson, destruction of property, skipping school, you name it and it was there. On top of that, his image was one that defined trouble. He rode a motorcycle, he wore a black leather jacket, and his hair was long enough to wear in a ponytail. All in all, Nezumi was the exact opposite of Shion and the textbook definition of what he shouldn’t get involved with. So what did Shion do? _Sought Nezumi out and carried him in his arms in front of an audience._

Even after their explosive argument (that was mainly just Safu yelling at Shion), Safu still hadn’t felt any better. She’d thought that it would, what with it being an emotional catharsis and all, but now she just felt empty, sad, and frustrated. There was a small voice in the back of her head that whispered that she wouldn’t feel better until she accepted Shion’s choice of path but she told that voice to shut the hell up. She didn’t need to accept anything; it was Shion who was in the wrong and Shion who needed to sincerely apologize.

She was right, she was hurt, and she was positively going insane pacing back and forth in her room all day while replaying the awful series of events that’d put her in the spot she was in. Stir crazy- that’s what she was. She needed to get out and just breathe, to not think of Shion or Nezumi or love.

And luckily for her, she had a place to go.

Her Gran needed some new yarn and had tasked her with bringing some back home since she “was the best at picking yarn out”. Whatever. It was something simple to do.

She put on her new outfit that she’d gotten from the city a couple weeks prior. She had intended to wear it in front of Shion first when she’d bought it but now she was wearing it for _her_. Today was her day to feel good about herself and she didn’t need Shion to do so. It was a sheer sleeveless blue button up shirt that matched her blue eye. She wore a white cami under it that matched her white shorts. Paired with her blue flats and a necklace her grandmother had gifted her for one of her birthdays, she looked and felt great.

She grabbed her purse on her way out the door and called a short goodbye to her grandma before walking in the direction of the train station.

 

* * *

 

Safu’s mood was absolutely, positively not improved. She was practically boiling with anger by the time she made it on her train. Clearly the other passengers could tell too, because people chose to stand rather than sit on the seats next to hers.

Shion had been at the train station with Nezumi, smiling like a fool. Not only was he not sorry about ignoring Safu’s warnings, but he’d also met up with Nezumi even after Safu had confronted him about it. Safu was utterly insulted.

 _This was_ not _how today was supposed to turn out._

And she wasn’t about to let her day be completely ruined just because of Shion. Today was all about Safu and nothing was going to change that. So she pulled out her phone and earbuds and listened to music for the entire train ride.

That helped. That helped _a lot._ By the time she’d arrived at her stop, people had come to sit next to her and her anger had come down to a simmer. Her mood greatly improved, Safu stepped off the train, a determined smile set on her lips.

The craft store wasn’t far from the train station- a five minute walk at the most- so she was there in a flash. Her walk was enjoyable too! The weather was absolutely beautiful, so much so that Safu wished she had a longer way to go just so she could be outside more.

Safu greeted the lady in the front of the store with a genuine smile and headed to the yarn section. Safu could spend hours in that very spot, feeling the different textures and carefully looking at each shade. This store had a very large selection of colors, which made picking out the right materials possible, yet time consuming. Safu didn’t mind though, it wasn’t like she had anywhere she needed to be.

So she let herself fall into the world of yarn without bothering to look at her watch, only leaving when she had all of the things she needed.

“Thank you! Come again!” chirped the store employee when Safu exited.

Safu smiled again, “Thanks, have a nice day.” Wow, she felt great! Who knew looking for yarn could be so therapeutic? She’d have to do this more often.

Safu reached into her plastic bag and checked to make sure that she had everything she needed. New yarn: check. Spare needles: check. Thimble: che-

_Splash!_

Safu’s entire front was hot and soaked and dripping dark brown liquid. Coffee.

Brown and blue eyes panned up to meet…a matching pair.

“Sorry, that was totally my bad,” said an annoyingly lax voice, a laugh accenting his voice.

The girl watched as those eyes changed, brown shifting to grey and then a dark blue. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

“ _HELL_ no!” exclaimed Safu, dropping her bags and pushing the person away from.

“Hey! What’s your problem?” asked the boy, stumbling back a few steps. His voice sounded pissed but his face said that he didn’t really care.

Her problem? This…this _boy_ was rude and unapologetic and absolutely the _wrong_ person for her to be paired with. _This_ person was supposed to be her soul mate? That was absolute bullshit! Someone had to be playing a joke on her or something.

Honestly, you could tell that this person was wrong for Safu in every single way just by looking at him. He was tall, borderline gangly, with a mop of dirty blond hair that was so overgrown his bangs almost completely covered his eyes. He wore jeans with more tears than actual fabric and a shirt that was half tucked in, half hanging out. Safu would’ve deemed him to be a sick pervert person if not for the cute baby face he had that made him seem the same age if not younger than Safu. Wait…did she just think he was cute? No no, she meant _annoying_. And by the way his words sounded, he was most likely an American. Seriously, who was this person? Where did he come from? How was he able to walk around like this without being mistaken as a homeless person?

“I’m dreaming. This isn’t happening at all- it’s all just a bad dream and I need to wake up. Wake up!”

“Uh, do you always talk to yourself like this? Because sooner or later people are going to think you’re crazy.”

“You shut up! I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Okay, lemme know when you’re done so I can help you get a new shirt.”

“What?”

“I ruined your shirt. I may look like this, but I’m truly a gentleman at heart. And I’d never let a lady like you go around with a ruined shirt. Especially not _my_ lady.”

“Wow, that’s actually really sweet- wait. _Your_ lady?”

“Well yeah, seeing as we’re soul mates and all.”

“Let me get one thing straight. You and I are not soul mates. This is just a…a joke or a mistake or a dream. The point is we’re not meant to be together.”

“And why not?”

“Why? We’re complete opposites. I’m an intelligent person who’s going to be super successful and you’re just some _guy._ ”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that this guy is actually pretty impressive when you get to know him.”

“I doubt it.”

“No seriously, I’m actually-“

“Mr. Eckles! I’ve finally found you!” said an unfamiliar voice.

Safu and the stranger looked in the direction of a…maid?! Yes, that most certainly was a maid, running wildly towards the two of them with a frantic expression on her face, short black hair swishing in the wind.

“Ah! Chiyo! How’s it going?”

“How can you be so care-free? And what are you doing looking like that? You have an appointment in two hours!” the girl sighed, clearly this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, “Come with me, we have to get you cleaned up.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I spilled coffee on my girlfriend. I have to at least get her a new shirt?”

“Girlfriend?!” exclaimed Safu and the maid at the same time.

“Woah woah woah, I am _not_ your girlfriend by any means.”

“But you are my soul mate.”

“No, I’m not,”

“Yes, you are.”

“ _NO. I’m not.”_

_“YES. You ar-“_

“Mr. Eckles, we don’t have time to play around!” The maid cut the boy off, “You’re on a tight schedule.”

“I’m not playing and I’m not going until I repay this girl.”

“’This girl’? Do you even know her name?”

“Of course I do,”

The maid gave him an unimpressed stare. She crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows, “Okay then. What’s her name?”

“It’s…um…let’s see…” He was clearly waffling.

 _This idiot._ Safu rolled her eyes.

“Mr. Eckles, we really should be going-“

“Safu! It’s Safu.”

Safu’s eyes widened, “How do you know my name?”

“Wait, that’s actually your name? Wow, lucky guess.” The boy laughed in a way that made Safu want to punch him.

Safu groaned and the maid sighed.

Finally, the maid relented, “Fine. We’ll just take the girl back with us,”

“That’s a great idea! You’re so smart Chiyo~”

“Hold on! I’m not going anywhere with a bunch of strangers. Especially not with a freak like him.” She took a few steps back.

“Miss, I promise no harm will come to you but for your sake and my own, please just cooperate.” The maid was clearly done with this whole situation and was not going to take no for an answer.

“But…but…”

“Perfect timing! The car is here,” said the maid, grabbing one of Safu’s arm while Mr. Eckles grabbed the other.

_Why is this happening to me?!_

* * *

 

Safu gazed down into her mug of hot chocolate with a sour expression. This _Mr. Eckles_ person had disappeared somewhere into the recesses of his _super posh and totally expensive luxury_ condo while Chiyo had left Safu alone in the living room with the mug, supposedly looking for a suitable shirt for Safu to wear.

_Ugh, what a day. How did I manage to get myself caught up in something like this? Oh well. At least this whole fiasco will be over soon. I’ll just accept the new shirt and then go home, give grandma her yarn, and then never leave my house for the next month. Good plan._

Come to think of it, she hadn’t checked to make sure she hadn’t dropped anything back on the street. The bag was right by her feet so she picked it up and peered in.

_No no NO!_

Apparently her shirt wasn’t the only collateral damage from the incident. Coffee pooled at the bottom of the bag, having soaked the yarn into an off color. Everything was ruined! This day _wasn’t_ over by a long shot. She’d have to go back out and buy everything all over again.

_This sucks! Ugh! I’m seriously going to kill that man!_

Come to think of it, how had she not noticed this? It clearly smelled of strong coffee. Maybe she’d assumed the smell was coming from her shirt. Safu swore to never drink coffee again.

The maid returned a few minutes later, T-shirt in hand. “Here, you can wear this. There’s a guest bathroom down the hall and to the right.”

Safu put her mug down on the coffee table and accepted the shirt. “Thank you.”

“What are you going to do about your new relationship?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re Mr. Eckles’ soul mate, are you not?”

“Well…” She couldn’t exactly deny it. She’d watched his eyes change the moment after they’d looked at each other. They were soul mates and she couldn’t argue about it. But she didn’t want to be soul mates with him. To be honest, she had been fine if she never met her soul mate. Now she was forced to accept that she wasn’t meant to be with Shion romantically and that Shion was meant to be with Nezumi. Not to mention, she was meant to be with this slob of a person who was the exact type of person she despised. She just couldn’t handle all of this.

“I don’t-“

“Okay, I’m all done. Where’s Safu?”

She looked to the hallway to see a beautiful person. He was wearing a dark suit that brought out the color of his freshly cut blond hair. Now that his bangs were no longer long, Safu could clearly see his brilliant blue eyes that locked onto her instantly. He smiled a dazzling smile that made his entire clean-shaven face light up.

_Oh my god._

“That’s much better. Honestly Mr. Eckles, you look so much better after cleaning up. Why don’t you present yourself like this more often?”

“It’s too much of a pain,” he said in the same lax voice Safu was getting used to, instantly shattering the illusion. He may have changed his appearance, but he was still the same annoying person she’d met before.

Safu stood and brushed past him, determined to change her shirt and get out as soon as humanly possible. But she was stopped when he caught her hand and tugged.

She turned a half step and glared at him. “Let me go.”

“But I haven’t gotten an opportunity to introduce myself. My name is Noah Eckles,”

“I don’t care.” She pulled her hand out of his, ignoring the instant cold feeling that washed over her.

“I love you, Safu.”

She stopped but didn’t turn around. “Shut up.” She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

He’d said the one thing that she’d never wanted to hear. _He loves me? That’s ridiculous. How can he love me when we haven’t even known each other for a day? I seriously hate that man! With his stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid coffee and his stupid everything! I hope I never see him again!_

Safu swiftly removed her shirt, hating that she was putting on something that belonged to him and cursing him in about a million different ways. She’d burn this shirt when she got home and pretend none of this had ever happened.

Angry, she ripped the door open and went straight to the door to put on her shoes.

“Wait! Safu!” called Noah.

“Leave me alone!”

“But you forgot your bag.”

“Everything inside is ruined now thanks to you! So you can just throw it away. Goodbye.”

He grabbed her wrist, “Don’t go,”

“Don’t touch me!” she yelled, ripping her arm back. She was angry once again and not in the mood for his crap.

“Let me at least repay you for your damaged things,” he said.

“No, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. Tell me how much I owe you.”

“I don’t know, I don’t have the receipt anymore. It’s seriously fine,”

“Then I’m going with you to pay for it.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because you have to be at the meeting in an hour,” said Chiyo with a stern expression.

“Cancel it,” Noah said without missing a beat.

“Wha-? Y-you can’t just-“

“I said cancel it.” He looked at Safu with strong, unflinching eyes. Eyes that had, until recently, matched her own. “I have another obligation that is much more important.”

“But…” Chiyo sighed, giving in. “Fine. But you have to explain your absence to your father.”

“That’s fine with me. Let’s go, Safu.”

“No, I’m fine. You don’t have to come with me.”

“If we don’t go together, I’m just going to end up following you the whole way there, so unless you want to be thoroughly stalked, I suggest you let me take you there.”

“Who do you think you are?!” Seriously, where did he get _that_ kind of attitude?

“I’m your soul mate and I’m coming with you.”

“Ugh! Whatever. Do what you want.” She was completely over this whole day. He could come with her if he wanted. Now that she knew what she needed, the outing wouldn’t take much longer. She would go in quickly, get what she needed, and then leave. Short and simple.

Or at least, that’s how it was _supposed to go._ But things rarely went as planned.

The condo should’ve been enough of a hint that Noah had _a lot_ of money. But if that wasn’t enough to convince Safu, the Audi R8 bright red sports car was. That car was worth more than Safu would probably make in her entire life! She was afraid to even breathe on it, let alone sit in it.

“Are you sure you don’t have a different option for transportation? What if I get peasant on your car?”

Noah just laughed and opened the door for her to get in. She did, but she made sure to move tentatively, making sure to not bump it in any way.

“It’s a car, not a piece of china. You don’t have to treat it like it’s made of glass.”

Whatever. She was not about to be responsible for damaging it and then being put in his debt. “Just drive.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They sat in silence for all of two minutes before Noah started chatting. Patience was clearly not one of his strengths.

“So, what school do you go to?”

“That’s a pretty weird first question.”

“Just tell me.”

“It’s rude to ask something of a person before first giving your own information,”

“Ah, how careless of me. I go to the No. 6 University.”

“You’re a university student?”

“Yup.”

Wow, so he was older than she was. That was surprising. His childish, carefree attitude had led her to believe that he was younger than her. Not to mention his youthful face. Looks really can deceive. “What year?”

“I’m a freshman.”

“I go to No. 6 High.” Why was she telling him this?

“I went there too! Well, for my senior year anyway.”

“Where did you go before?” Why was she asking? Why did she care?

“A bunch of different schools. Too many to remember. My dad moved around so much that it was constantly changing. He seems pretty content with No. 6 now, though.”

Safu wanted to ask him what his dad’s job was but something told her not to. She decided to ask something else, “What’re you studying?”

“Physiology.”

“No way,”

“What?”

“That’s what I want to study!”

“Seriously?”

She nodded. “It’s just so fascinating!”

“I know, right?”

So they talked about physiology and school. And for the first time in the whole day, Safu felt truly happy.

That is, until Safu started talking about Shion.

She hadn’t realized she was doing it until it was too late. Somehow physiology had transitioned back to school and then to Safu’s school life right into Shion. Noah was just so easy to talk to that she’d spilled everything that was on her mind. She’d explained her fight with Shion and detailing the series of events that had led her to the front of the craft store where she’d met Noah.

The same craft store that they walked into right as Safu finished telling her story.

“You should forgive him,” Noah said as they walked towards the yarn section.

“He’s not even sorry about it!” she exclaimed, picking up a basket.

“That may be true, but are you really willing to lose your best friend over something like this?”

“I…” She looked hard at the ball of navy blue yarn in her hand. Was she?

“Friends are a precious treasure. They can’t be bought and the real friends are few and far between. I know you may not be able to see that now, but trust me when I say that losing all of your friends over silly things is something you will regret later on. I would know.” He was looking at the wall of yarn balls with a sad expression, like he was remembering something that made him very sad. Safu’s heart squeezed.

“You don’t have any friends?” Safu asked.

Noah chuckled, “Well, when you put it like that…”

“Sorry, that was kinda rude.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re right after all.” He was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. It was a sad smile.

“I would’ve thought that a person like you would have tons of friends.” She may not like his personality, but she could tell he was the type whom people flocked to.

“You’d be surprised. My dad is a CEO of a super important company. Sure, there are a lot of people who approach me because of the power my family holds, but they were never there for me. Normal people don’t talk to people like me. I’ve never had a friend who wasn’t looking to gain something.”

“That’s very sad.” She felt stupid because that was all she could think to say, but Noah didn’t seem to mind.

“Heh, I guess it is. But it’s not all that bad. There are a few perks.”

“Like what?”

“Well for one, I don’t care what people think of me. I can be whoever I want to without worrying about upsetting anybody other than maybe Chiyo.”

“I guess that’s true. But don’t you still want friends?”

He looked her straight in the eyes. “I would trade anything in a heartbeat for one.” His eyes brilliant blue eyes were blazing with pure honesty.

It was weird, this Noah and the Noah she’d met earlier seemed like two different people. Now that she understood a bit more about him, Safu just couldn’t bring to hate him anymore. In fact, she felt sorry for him. She was short on friends herself. She’d always had Shion by her side, but no one else had wanted to be around her. And why would they? She was pushy, dramatic, and mean at times. She’d never fit in with the other girls at her school so she just gave up trying. After talking to Noah, she realized just how valuable Shion was as a friend.

_I’ve been a total jerk lately. And it took someone as strange as Noah to make me realize that._

She was speaking before she even realized it. “I’ll be your friend.”

“Really?”

“Sure. We’re bound by fate after all. I don’t know much about you so why don’t we start out small. I’ll be your friend now and we’ll work from there.”

Noah nodded and smiled just like he had back at the condo. His face practically shone with happiness as he embraced Safu in a warm hug. She was surprised at the suddenness of it all, but found herself returning the hug right there in the middle of the yarn section.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she said when they parted.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yup! It was love at first sight!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Your angry face is very attractive you know,"

"Shut up!" She was yelling at him but she was also laughing. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot. And now that she thought about it, falling in love with Noah might not be so bad. Not that she'd tell him any time soon.

This was the beginning of something good; Safu knew it in her heart. And she couldn’t be happier.

_Heh, Shion will never believe me when I tell him about this._

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to not like Safu at all. She was just this presence that tried to get in the way of my OTP ~~which is absolutely unacceptable~~. But as I've written Eyes Only For You and used her as a tool to move the plot along, I've acquired an appreciation for her. I felt bad for leaving her with nothing while Nezumi and Shion go around being super fluffy and cute so I decided to make this spin off for her. Since No. 6 has like 5 people, there was no one from the series to pair her with so I created someone that I think compliments her. Noah surprisingly isn't based off of anyone I know. He kind of just happened. But I'm glad he did :)  
>  Writing this has taught me a lot! It's also given me a bunch ideas for yet another idea that may or may not turn into something real in the future. We'll see ;)  
> As always, thanks for the read!


End file.
